Sebastian Sverre
GENERAL Name: Sebastian Sverre Actual Age: 27 Appeared Age (VAMPIRE): 25 Gender: Male Occupation: criminal, sadist, hitman Birthplace: Rogaland, Norway Current Location: Roams around Norway and the occasional Middle East. Family Relations: Parents - Murdered by him. Single child Weapon: Rambo knife that he wears at his waist at all times. The knife is an icon of Sebastian to those who live to know him. The knife has "Ragnarok" engraved down one side and the other a snake believing to be Jormungand, the Serpent of the World and evil offspring of Loki who will arrive on Ragnarok during the destruction of powers. Other Items Owned: a handgun(place here because it's insignificant) BACKGROUND Level: Level 1 though it is hard to tell since he is naturally aggressive and possesses extreme athletic abilities for a human. Pretty much Olympian status. Personality: A sadistic evil being who sees the world as his playground. And he's the neighborhood bully everyone fears and loathes. He is fascinated by Norse Mythology and truly believes that one day there will be a Ragnarok so he lives life on the edge and how he wants to. It is possible that he has an extreme disorder due to the fact that he simply needs to torture someone. He is naturally drawn to a large society because he knows that he will find someone to torture to his liking. Part of the reason why he tortures people is because he needs to feel superior over people and he desires tenderness of a victim who's life is slowly ebbing away. Though he does not mind violently killing someone here and there. Fears: Fears being isolated from humanity because then there would be no one to torture. Fears feeling inferior to others. Total dominance is the only answer. Fears losing his knife because it is the only true "friend" that he has as well as his partner in crime and sacred object. Strengths: Very intimidating person and can usually scare even the bravest of people. Lacks fear against any opponent, if bested in combat, he will just get even crazier and angrier but no fear or doubt. He enjoys pain but not quite as much as he does inflicting it upon others. Can sense fear in other people. Weaknesses: There are certain types of people that he cannot control himself around. Women with soft bodies or people who are physically weak make him anxious to torture because they are easy prey. Without his knife he loses all sense of sanity(at least whatever he has left) until he finds his knife. This makes him easily susceptible to traps or manipulation. His actions are usually rash and vicious giving him a slight battle rage. However a tactical opponent would know how to outsmart him. Likes: Besides the obvious, torturing people, he likes work out by pumping iron for long hours. Likes speed such as riding a motorcycle or a sports car. Likes to brawl. He knows no true form of martial arts but knows how to use his own body. Likes loud noises like a metal concert or violent rackets. Dislikes: Dislikes peace or silence. Dislikes waiting, very impatient. Dislikes being in small places. Detailed History: Grew up poor Norway, he lived his life among the "ghettos" and at a young age he became part of some underground gang where he developed his love for violence and later on, torture. His parents were always working from sun up to sun down they never really played an impact on his life. His true parents was a mob boss and an equally sadistic right hand man of the mob boss. By them he was taught the ways of the streets and violence. He was also hypnotized into thinking that you must be superior at any cost. His right hand man acted as a supportive yet abusive father that Sebastian never had. It was also him that introduced him to torture and education in Norse Mythology. His final test into being accepted as part of the gang was to break all bonds from outside and so he had to kill his parents. With the help of his mentor he had killed both his parents remorselessly. At twenty five years old he was intertwined in a vast criminal underworld working as a hired hit man for any gang with enough money or bodies(for torture). Having doing this he has established many connections as well as many enemies. One day he met a woman who was also a hired hitman and had a reputation that exceeded his. She was slim yet strong, ideal for assassination and definitely skilled to do so. They eventually fell in love and she confessed that he was a vampire. Without thought, Sebastian had allowed the crack in his armor to grow into a hole and he allowed her to turn him. Three months after, his lover had strangely disappeared, leaving him to roam the nights. Currently Sebastian wanders about the night, moving from place to place. For the first couple of months he could not control his thirst and has killed many it was with the help of his lover that he finally learned to control it. Shortly after she disappeared, it became his own decision to feed for it satisfied his torture needs as well as inner turmoil. Now he does hired hit man stuff for anyone with the right price and bargaining chips. Aware of other vampires around him, he chooses not to interact until he sees one that which he can benefit from. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: http://media.photobucket.com/image/brock....esnar.jpg ?o=56 Clothing: He wears casual jeans and any shirt hat fits him usually works. Prefers a leather trench coat if the weather gets chilly but nothing really significant about his clothing. Build: http://media.photobucket.com/image/brock....lesnar.jpg?o=16 Sebastian stands at a towering height of almost seven feet tall with a muscular build making him easy to spot. Marks/Scars: His whole body is ridden with scars of nearly every instrument of battle. Jagged scars from wooden weapons to bullet wounds. Posts involved in A New Herizon We own the Night Category:Characters Category:Vampires